Most computing devices employ some type of authentication to confirm that a user of the device is who he claims to be and to prove that the user is authorized to access the device. Typically, authentication is based on a username and a password. Other forms of authentication may require a user to draw patterns on a screen or to input a secure code. In highly secure situations, retinal or iris-based authentication may be used to identify the user.